The Way Things Should Have Been
by TardisBluePen
Summary: me and grapenut did some smutty sweeney todd roleplaying on msn. it started as sweenett, but i don't know what it is now, or what it will be later....i hope you R&R and enjoy it immensely! i know i did. title of story is likely to change...NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

alrighty! if you have decided to read this......well, i hope you enjoy it. it's me and grapenut doing some sweeney todd roleplaying on msn. it gets pretty smutty, so you have been warned!!

A is grapenut

M is me (bythebeautifulsea)

_Italics _is normal conversation, kind of a back-story here......

**Bold **is the actual roleplaying.

Enjoy!!

* * *

A:

_maddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

M:

_ello love_

A:

_are ya ready?_

M:

_no....._

A:

_why not?_

M:

_cos....._

M:

_i will fail_

A:

_will not._

M:

_and today was a bad day_

M:

_i SO will_

A:

_aww, what happened?_

A:

_you will not!!!_

M:

_i will too and i just went through MORE stuff with someone...._

A:

_well he's an ass._

M:

_haha, i've talked about it with him_

A:

_he's an ass._

A:

_and you will not fail woman!!!!!_

M:

_no, he's not that big of an ass, and YES I WILL_

A:

_he is too._

A:

_YOU WILL NOT!!!!!!!_

M:

_how do you know?!_

A:

_cause you'll be doing it with me._

M:

_i READ smut i don't write it!_

A:

_thats why i'm here silly._

M:

_but....._

M:

_you can't do all of it_

M:

_what will i do?_

M:

_i will read it_

A:

_respond. lol._

M:

_but, i can't do smut_

M:

_lol_

A:

_you can._

M:

_but i've never done it before_

M:

_I AM A VIRGIN_

A:

_so am i._

A:

_lol._

M:

_at writing smut i mean_

M:

_virgin smutwriter_

M:

_xD_

A:

_i shall help ya._

M:

_awww_

A:

_ready?_

M:

_mmm........_

A:

_that a yes?_

M:

_but what if i fail??_

M:

_what if??_

A:

_hush you!!!_

M:

_LOL_

M:

_fine......_

M:

_BUT I WILL FAIL!_

A:

_you get to start._

M:

_pmsl_

M:

_why?_

A:

_you doubt yourself you get to start._

M:

_WHAT?!?!?!_

A:

_start us off._

M:

_......._

A:

_grr._

M:

_lol_

M:

_umm........_

A:

_oy vey._

A:

_who are ya bein'?_

M:

_hey, i was thinking!_

A:

_lol._

A:

_who art though being?_

M:

_lol, spell fail_

M:

_mrs lovett i guess_

A:

_spell fail? where?_

A:

_oh!!!_

A:

_thou._

M:

_haha_

A:

_ok who should i be?_

M:

_umm......_

M:

_you pick_

A:

_sweeney or mooney?_

M:

_lmao, you pick!_

A:

_nopes. lovett gets to pick._

M:

_arg, must you make this so hard?? SHE WANTS BOTH_

A:

_pick one yo!!!_

M:

_sweeney, then_

A:

_ok._

A:

**Sweeney was up in his room staring out the window and cleaning off his razor when the door opened.**

M:

**mrs. lovett took in a breath as she saw him. feeling the urge to run her hands through his beautiful hair, she went up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "mr. todd, dear?"**_ (FUCK THIS IS SHIT)_

A:

**He turned shrugging his shoulder and walking past her. "What is it you want ?" he growled staring at his razor as he clened it.**

M:

**"why doncha come downstairs, love? it's startin' to get awfully cold up here. it'd be a lot warmer downstairs." she could feel herself breathing heavily, hoping he would accept.**

A:

**"I can't think of a worse way to spend my time." he growled tossing the cloth and turning backing her against the wall with the razor to her neck. "Now get out." get growled trying not to look away from her eyes and gaze down at her body.**

M:

**"but, mistah T....." feeling his body so close to hers, she could already feel her arousal rising. now if only she could get him to come down with her.....**

A:

**"Out." he growled softly pressing further into her neck and almost drawing blood. "Now."**

M:

**she grabbed his wrist, in an attempt to pull the razor away. "mistah todd, i just think you should come down and warm up before you catch your death up here."**

A:

**He pushed it closer growling at her for daring to push him away. He pressed harder then he thought knicking her lightly. He pulled away and stared, mouth hanging open slightly, as the blood trickled down her pale throat and down in between her ample bosom. He cleared his throat but couldn't look away as he unconciously stepped closer again.**

M:

**finding that she couldn't back away any more, she pressed herself closer to the wall. as fearful as she was, she could feel the pleasure between her legs, growing. "mr. todd?"**

A:

**He stepped closer holding her neck above the cut against the wall. He slowly moved his head closer licking the cut, then licking the blood trail down her body. He growled softly as her dress and corset proved to be in the way of his continuing.**

M:

**her legs felt like turning into jelly. resisting teh urge to moan, she tried to come back to reality, as she felt her corset being tugged at. "mr. t, what are ya doin'?"**

A:

**He growled and raised his razor up and slicing through her dress and corset. He tore it off and continued to lick up that blood that had trailed down her breasts,**

M:

**"Mr.---mmmm" getting caught up in the feeling of his skilled mouth, she closed her eyes. blindly, she reached up to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.**

A:

**He growled pinning her hands by her head licking lower until he reached her knickers.**

M:

**she bucked her hips up, groaning deeply. "keep going, mr. t."**

A:

**He growled and held both her wrists in one hand covering her outh with his own roughly while his free hand tore off her knickers.**

M:

**mrs. lovett gasped as she felt the cold air. she tried moving her hips forward, soaking wet, practically begging sweeney for more.**

A:

**He smiled against her lips and ran the tip of one finger over her soaking wet womanhood. He slipped the finger slowly inside before quickly pulling out.**

M:

**"uuunnngghh" she bucked forward again when he pulled out. "please, mr. t....." she was gasping for breath, wishing he would relieve her of this torture.**

A:

**he grinned pressing his lips against hers again and silencing her. He flicked his finger over her folds again slipping it in once again, this time he left it in and didn't move it.**

M:

**she moved her lips against his, shoving her tongue into his mouth. she moved her body against his, groaning when she felt his finger enter her again. when he didn't move, however, she whimpered.**

A:

**He smirked and slipped his tongue into her mouth gaining control. He released her hand as his hand unzipped his pants pulling out his hard manhood. He quickly began stroking it roughly groaning into her mouth and roughly biting her lip.**

M:

**breaking away from his mouth, she reached down. grabbing his manhood, a wicked grin spread over her face.**

A:

**He looked down at her raising an eye brow before batting her hand away and moving his hand against himself quickly. as he pulled his finger out of her almost all the way, leaving only the tip inside of her.**

M:

**"sweeeneeeyyy....." she moaned. moving her hand to his, she tried pushing his finger back.**

A:

**He held his finger there firmly as he rubbed himself faster before letting out a low grunt and coming on her thighs. As he came he shoved his single finger back into her not moving it.**

M:

**she let out a frustrated moan, shoving her own finger in, and beginning to pump slowly.**

A:

**He grinned as he zipped his apnts up and pulled his finger out of her wiping it on her stomach. He grabbed his coat and went downstairs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I'm back with more of our delicious RP-ing!! I hope everyone who read it last time enjoyed it, and I hope you will all enjoy this part just as much! Once again, it gets pretty smutty! You have been warned!

**Bold** is the actual roleplaying.

_Italics _is the talking in between.

A is grapenut.

M is me (bythebeautifulsea)

* * *

A:

**He grinned as he zipped his pants up and pulled his finger out of her wiping it on her stomach. He grabbed his coat and went downstairs.**

M:

**Frustrated as hell, Mrs. Lovett gathered up her corset and started downstairs. She knew she had to get Mr. Todd back. She didn't know how, but she was planning something big.**

A:

_oh but remember her clothes are all shredded up._

A:

_thats why he took his jacket so she wouldn't have anything to cover up with. lol._

M:

_yeah i know, she tried to cover herself with her ripped up corset, but she failed_

A:

**He grabbed two glasses and a couple bottles of gin before sitting down in one of the booths looking out the window for her smirking.**

A:

_(lol. i was being mean.)_

M:

_aww_

M:

**Rushing through her shop, she saw him smirking and gave him a scowl. First he leaves her aching with pleasure and now he's drinking all gin. She quickly ran to her bedroom, in search of a new dress.**

A:

**He put down his glass and followed her quickly.**

M:

**Dropping her shredded corset onto the bed, leaving her entire top exposed, she tried searching for something on her closet.**

A:

**He came up behind her and grabbed her arms spinning her around and holding her close. "What do ya think your doing pet?" he asked smiling at her.**

M:

**"Ya ruined my dress, Mr. Todd," she tried to sound cold and angry, but she couldn't help feeling aroused again at having his warm body so close.**

A:

**"I know pet. And if i were you i wouldn't pull out another one unless ya want it ruined too." he smirked.**

M:

**"What are ya talking about, Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett tried pulling away**

A:

**"Ya pull out another and you'll find it in shreds too my dear." he growled, removing the little clothes she had managed to cover herself with.**

M:

**She tried pulling the clothes back, but to no avail. She was determined to not give in to him, this time. Pulling harder, she managed to free one of her hands.**

A:

**"Don't be foolish pet." he said spinning her back and grabbing her arm again.**

M:

_wait, which way is she facing, now?? i've lost track....._

A:

_him._

M:

_okay_

M:

**She brought one of her legs up between the two of his. "Let me go, Mr. T." she gave him a cold stare, trying to not let him hear the arousal in her voice.**

A:

_(she kneed him?)_

M:

_no, she brought her leg up between his, like almost touching his stuff, like, trying to arouse him_

M:

_ya know what i mean?? lol./_

A:

_ok._

A:

**"Better play nice pet." he said hitting his leg against hers knocking her to the floor. "Don't wanna find yourself in trouble."**

M:

**She quickly got to her feet, and headed to the bed. She picked a clean sheet sitting folded on the edge, and rapped it around herself. She eyed him closely.**

A:

**"Bad move pet, i never said ya could do that." he yanked the sheet from her roughly causing her to fall to the floor again. "Your in trouble no pet." he said taking the short side of the cloth and wrapping it tightly around her wrists so she couldn't free herself.**

M:

**"Mr. t! what do ya think you are doing?!" she struggled to free herself.**

A:

**"I told ya to behave pet but ya didn't listen." he said smirking. "Now come along." He said tugging on the other end leading her out of her room.**

M:

**"I am not goin' out there like this!" she tugged on the sheet, trying to yank it out of his hands.**

A:

**"Come on pet." he said tugging it roughly bring her to her knees. "Ya don't want more trouble do ya?"**

M:

**"No, i don't want anything to do with ya!" Oh, what a big lie. She looked anywhere but in his eyes, knowing she would cave in to him with just a glance. She tugged on the sheet again.**

A:

**He turned quickly and yanked her head back by her hair. "Don't tempt me pet." He growled looking in her eyes before smacking her across the face. "Now come."**

M:

**Her face stinging from his hands, she reluctantly followed. Oh, he had no idea. She would get him back. She still didn't know how, but as she followed him, she was scheming.**

A:

**He pulled her into her shop and sat down drinking his gin once more.**

M:

**"Be careful ya don't drink me out o' house and home, Mr. Todd." she reached for the gin bottle, desperately needing a drink, herself.**

A:

**He grabbed the bottle and pulled her closer. "Did ya want something to drink pet?" he asked knocking her down on her knees again in front of him.**

M:

**Tired of him constantly bruising her knees, she stood up. "Yes, Mr. T. So, hand over that bottle." she moved closer to him.**

A:

**He knocked her back down again. "You should listen better pet." he said, smacking her again. "Now tilt your head back if ya want something to drink." he growled at her, holding the bottle over her.**

M:

**She eyed him closely, and reluctantly she tiled her head back. "Ya really should stop hittin' me, Mr. Todd."**

A:

**He poured the bottle into her mouth and continued pouring it until it was empty. "You need to learn to listen pet, then i won't have to."**

M:

**She choked on the excess gin. "I am not your slave, Mr. Todd."**

A:

**"But see that's were your wrong my pet." he said pulling her close. "That's were your wrong."**

M:

**Knowing she would pay, she said: "Prove it." She looked straight into his eyes.**

A:

**He smacked her before getting up and dragging her towards the shops door.**

M:

**Her cheeks were stinging and beginning to turn bright red. "What are ya going to do, Mr. Todd?" She kept a distance between the two of them as she walked behind him.**

A:

**"I'm teaching ya a lesson pet." he said pulling her close and opening the door.**

M:

**"You are so sadistic." she muttered under her breath.**

A:

**He smacked her again before pulling her outside and up the stairs.**

M:

**"For Christ's sake, stop it with the hittin'!!" She fell to her knees halfway up the stairs.**

A:

**"Shut up then." he growled yanking on the cloth. He got to his shop door and locked it before tying his end of the rope in an impossible knot. "Maybe now you'll learn pet." he said walking by her and back into her shop.**

M:

**"Mr. Todd!!" Finding it hard to pound the door with her fists, she kicked it in fury. "Come back 'ere!"**

A:

**He smirked and sat back down in his booth watching her as he drank some more gin.**

M:

**"Damnit!" she sunk to the floor in defeat. She suddenly got an idea, as she saw his razors sitting on the shelf**

A:

_She's outside the shop._

A:

_lol._

M:

_damnit_

A:

_he locked his shop so she couldn't get in._

M:

_lmao_

M:

_NEVERMIND_

M:

_i'm so confused_

A:

_so she is stuck outside naked tied to a sheet._

M:

_but, like, the sheet is stuck inside the door or something, right?_

A:

_tied to the door handle._

M:

_OKAY_

M:

_gotcha_

A:

_lol._

M:

_LMAO_

M:

**Seeing his razors through his window, she could feel a brilliant plan forming in her head....if only she could get to them.....**

A:

**He stayed watching her all night and fell asleep at the window with her on the stairs.**

M:

**Seeing him asleep, she tried working at the impossible knot he had tied.....seeing that she could not get the sheet off the doorknob, she tried working her hands free. By morning, she thought her wrists felt a tiny but looser....**

A:

**He woke up when he heard some people start making a fuss over her. He quickly left her shop went up and untied it from the door and led her down the stairs and inside. "Learm anything pet?"**


End file.
